Beaks and the moon
by DiamondPickle994
Summary: A Braviary has feelings for and has been admiring the lunar Pokémon, Cresselia and has been admiring her since childhood. Will the Braviary meet Cresselia. Braviary X Cresselia. (I do not own Pokémon.)


There once was a Rufflet who, for a while now, had been admiring the lunar Pokémon; Cresselia. At times, when the Rufflet had nightmares, she was there to turn them into good dreams. She was keeping him, and the other Pokémon just like him, from the evil Pokémon of darkness; Darkrai. He had always admired her, and wished to meet her in person.

Now, he was as he is today; a Braviary who still admires Cresselia to this day. He had dreams to finally meet her in person. In hopes of making his dreams come true, he went to the two people who he could rely on. A Lucario and the Lucario's brother-in-law: a Greninja. They were brothers-in-law because the Greninja married the Lucario's sister who was a female Sylveon that was quite ecstatic.

"Ah, Braviary." Greeted the Lucario. "Our old friend."

"This is quite a pleasant surprise." Agreed the Greninja. "What brings you here?"

"My friends." The Braviary said. "I come to seek advice."

"What kind of advice do you need?" Asked the Lucario.

"I need to know what can I do to meet the specific Pokémon who I have admired probably my entire life?" Braviary asked.

"And that Pokémon is?" Asked the Greninja.

"She is Cresselia." Answered Braviary. "I've wanted to meet her in person ever since my childhood.

"Well, since she's more of a night-time legendary Pokémon, why don't you try searching for her at night?" Offered the Lucario.

"Yes, but you should beware." Warned the Greninja. "Her long-time enemy, Darkrai will probabily be out at night as well. He is known to cause nightmares to many others."

Just then, the door burst open, and there was a figure that was familiar to Lucario and Greninja.

"Brother! Friend! Darling!" Shouted a familiar voice that came from the mysterious but familiar figure. It was the Sylveon that Greninja married and is the sister to Lucario. "Greninja? What are you doing, sweetie.?"

"I'm just giving our friend, Braviary advice on meeting Cresselia, dearest." Greninja replied to his wife.

"Ooooh." Said Sylveon slyly. "Did you tell him to find her at night but warned him to beware of the evil Darkrai?"

"That's exactly what we said to him, dear sister of mine." Answered Lucario.

"Ok. Tonight, I'm going to find Cresselia. Thanks for the advice, guys." Breviary said leaving the temple.

"Why don't you come home with me so we can snuggle in front of the fireplace?" Offered the Sylveon.

"I'll be home soon, honey." Replied the Greninja.

Later that evening, the Braviary set off to find Cresselia. He really wanted to meet her and was not about to give up until they met in person.

He searched mountains and open fields, farms and ally's. Until eventually, when he was an open field on top of a small hill with a tree on top, he noticed the moon was starting to go down and the sun was slowly rising.

Braviary was utterly disappointed, it was going to be the morning soon and he never got to meet Cresselia.

Just when the Braviary was about to return home, there was a bright flash of light that was getting brighter and brighter until finally, it stopped. And there, floating in front of Braviary (to his surprise and delight,) was Cresselia. Braviary was finally meeting the one legendary Pokémon whom he admired for years.

The Braviary bowed in respect to the lunar Pokémon.

"Cresselia." He said. "It's a honour to finally meet you in person, at last."

"Rise, young Braviary." Replied Cresselia in a gentle tone. "You have searched so long for me. I am flattered you would stay up this late just to meet me."

"Of course." Braviary replied. "I've been wanting to meet you for so long."

"You have flattered me with your efforts, Braviary." Cresselia said. "And I know you've also been admiring me for a while."

Braviary was surprised at Cresselia statement, and started blushing bright red knowing that the one Pokémon whom he admired for many, many years knew about his secret.

"I've known of these feelings you have for me even during your childhood, when you were just a little Rufflet. Now, look how much you've grown, your a fully-grown Braviary." Cresselia said with a smile.

"Wow." Braviary said. "This is amazing."

"Isn't it, my dear Braviary?" Asked Cresselia.

She then used her psychic powers to magic-up hands made of energy, and used them to caress the top of the Braviary's head.

Just then, evil laughter was heard and a swirl of dark magic was seen. After the swirl faded away, Darkrai was in the same spot where the dark swirl was.

"So, you're this Braviary that's been crushing on my long-time enemy all these years, aren't you?" Asked Darkrai.

"Well, yeah." Braviary replied. "What's it to you?"

"Your choosing the wrong side, my friend." Darkrai replied. "The dark side has more to offer than the bright side."

"Don't listen to him, Braviary." Cresselia pleaded. "He's just trying to butter you up."

"You can't confirm that, my dear." Darkrai replied. "But I'm out because I'm getting bored. Farewell, bright-siders."

So, Darkrai dissapeared in a dark flash. Leaving Braviary and Cresselia on a hilltop with full view of the rising sun.

"Now. I must return to my duties, unfortunately." Cresselia replied. "However, this is a thank you gift for searching for me at this time when you should of been sleeping."

Then, Cresselia leaned in and planted a gentle kiss on Braviary's beak which caused his face to turn scarlet.

"Until we meet again, my dear Braviary." She said with a smile.

So, Cresselia dissapeared while a happy Braviary was still there smiling from the kiss Cresselia bestowed upon him. The Braviary then returned home and explained what happened to him to his friends. He knew that the lunar Pokémon was returning his feelings, and he can't wait to meet with her again.

The End. 3.❤️


End file.
